A Last Goodbye
by blah0799
Summary: Takes place in episode 11, Sion's death. Narrates what's going on through Nezumi's head as he crawls towards the one he promised himself he would protect. Alternate ending.


_~ slight AU in the story in which Sion dies in ep.11. This will be in Nezumi's POV_

~Nezumi

It felt like everything was finally lost.

Everything I ever worked for, accomplished, hurt, loved… they were all truly lost.

I continued to drag my body across the dark and grimy cement floor, over to the brilliant white figure in front of me.

To the side, I could see Rikiga weeping.

I couldn't stop. No matter how much it hurt or how pathetic I must look crawling, I didn't care.

All I needed to do was go to him.

The loud roars of buildings and pillars crashing down echoed in my ears, and I could barely hear the shouts of Inukashi directed towards me.

"_Once you've found something to protect you've already lost!"_

Ah, so I have lost then.

No. I lost four years ago, when I ran away from him.

The ground began to shake as I was inches away from him, and when I was finally close enough, I sat and just stared. My fingers twitched, but I kept myself from caressing his cheek, afraid to feel the coldness of death I thought I was used to.

I stared at his blank, motionless face, the face so different from his usual smile. The way he always looked so happy…

My chest ached; I couldn't bear to see him like this.

I slowly removed my jacket, despite the protest of arm and shoulder as I moved and gently laid it down over his head.

My hands trembled and I noticed that Inukashi and Rikiga were already out of sight.

They had already escaped this hell.

Suddenly, I felt a twinge of regret for my action as it struck me that Sion was now gone. That simple gesture was the "acceptance" that he was truly gone.

But could I really accept his fate?

The boy who had changed me,

The one who made me smile,

And the one who had saved me countless times.

My Sion…

I swallowed hard, hoping to keep down the lump in my throat from rising, and holding back the tears that stung my eyes. Then, out of nowhere, _that _song managed to crawl its way inside of me once more, and its unforgettable lyrics poured out without hesitation or thought:

_Kaze wa tamashi wo sarai_

_Hito wa kokoro wo ubau_

_Daichi yo...ame kaze yo..._

_Ten yo, hikari...yo..._

_Koko ni subete wo todo mete_

_Koko ni subete wo todo me_

_Koko de ikite..._

I started to trail off, slowly lowering down until our foreheads touched, the way, as I recall, he did to me as he checked for a fever a long time ago.

The smell of blood was evident when I was close to him, but also, something else, a softer smell,

Something sweeter…

I stayed like this for a while, until my body could no longer support itself and I rolled over to the side. Glancing back at Sion, my eyes were glued to him, hoping that in some way, he would be able to lift his head up and smile back at me.

My eyes were tired, I wanted to end it all right now, but a sudden occurrence kept me up. A thought that pulled at my guilt and weighed my heart down even more…

The last thing I ever said to Sion, was that I meant to betray him. That I used him for my own advances.

I could see it…that sad and hurt look on his face…

_No! _I shouted mentally, to no one but Sion, _I never meant any of it! Sion, forgive me! If I would've known…If I knew…what was going to happen I would've never said it…_

_Sion…I'm sorry…_

Suddenly, I could see the flash of images that took place during that one moment. That moment in which I was too slow to save him. How my heart stopped and my eyes widened in shock as I heard the shot of the gun and the red that blossomed on his wide shirt...

I could never forgive myself for being so oblivious. I could've save him. Took the bullet myself, or escaped with him faster.

Guilt was the only feeling I could feel that very moment.

But even so, he still saved me. He still risked his life for me…

He died rescuing me…

Even though I told him my lies, he was still there, holding out his hand.

It was then that my eyes fell heavy, and I could feel something warm slide down my face.

* * *

I was trapped under the darkness for what felt like a life time. I wished it was death. That all this would be over, and I wouldn't feel so much hurt.

But I couldn't go any farther as a bright light extinguished the darkness, stinging my eyes as I slowly opened them.

Before me was Safu, glowing in heavenly gold.

Suddenly but carefully, I pushed myself off the ground as I saw her remove the jacket that covered Sion.

I didn't dare to speak or ask any questions. All I did was look back at his face in her lap as she slowly caressed his hair. While doing so, she continued the song, singing in a whisper:

_Koko ni subete wo todome_

_Koko de ikite..._

_Tamashi yo...kokoro yo_

_Ai yo...omoi yo..._

_Koko ni kaeri koko ni..._

_Todo matte..._

She looked up at me and smiled in a sad yet comforting way.

All of a sudden, I found myself stroking Sion's cheek, and in a way, it felt like it was a gesture of apology and forgiveness.

My thumb stroked the red scar he had attained. The texture was a stark contrast from the rest of his skin, for it was a bit rougher then the softness of the rest of his cheek.

I loved it; the familiarization of this struck me as I remembered when I did the same exact thing when he first got that scar…

More tears slid their way down my cheek and into his.

_Nezumi-kun…_

I heard Safu say, and looked up at her smile.

_Sion will always love you, there's no need to cry. He knew he had protected you, and you stayed by his side ever since, and now, he wants you to cherish that life._

I knew what was going to happen. I could see it in her eyes. Those sad eyes that held mine as she waited for my response. She was going to take him away with her. To finalize his death.

Once more, I looked down and smiled.

"Sion…thank you…for everything,"

A bright glow filled the whole wreckage of the room, and once it cleared, I stood up in amazement at the bee in front of me. I realized that the pain all over my body was gone, washed away by that golden light and when I looked back up from my wounds, there was no one else in the building except for myself, and Sion…

Slowly and carefully, I picked him up from the dirty floor that stained his white figure. I couldn't help but notice how much lighter he was, as if Sion's soul was big enough to have weight.

I smiled at that thought.

I walked out of the rubble with him in my arms as I held him closer. I knew what I had to do. I had the painful task of confronting his mother, who I had promised to return him safely.

And I also had to live on.

Sure, I felt that my heart would never be cleansed of this heaviness, and that I must live with this pain, but my life was Sion's last gift to me. I had to treasure it.

No. 6. The place I so very much despised, was now gone. The wall taken down just as he said.

As I walked towards the wreckage of the city, I couldn't help but bury my through his hair, hugging him every so close to me.

* * *

Somewhere in the distance, a child with the same name as his rescuer cried in the arms of the dog-keeper, waiting for Nezumi to come home, not knowing how much precious his life will now be without the city of No. 6.

**A/N So lately I've been obsessing with No.6 because it was pretty damn said, that last episode, I had a gross sobbing moment. This is my version of the ending, in which Sion really had died and Safu came to take him away instead of reviving him. Yeah, I know, I have a thing with tragic stories and killing off my favorite characters :3 If you haven't read the manga, Inukashi named the baby Sion saved "Sion" and in my head, Nezumi lives his life trying to raise Sion Jr., although he usually leaves him with Inukashi and Rikiga while he runs off and stuff, so yeeerp :3 I just really loved this anime, I loved the character developments that took place in just 11 episodes! So this story, according to whatever preference you have, can be thought of as a NezumixShion pairing or you could think of it as brotherly/friendship love. I tried to make it subtle to please both :) I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are helpful and welcomed!**


End file.
